barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi
:„''You never know what you can do, unless you try.” :— Barbie '''Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi' – dwudziesty siódmy film z serii Barbie. Miał swoją premierę 29 sierpnia 2014 roku. Oficjalny opis Barbie wciela się w postać Alexy, nieśmiałej księżniczki, która odkrywa w swoim królestwie tajemnicze przejście i wkracza do dziwnej krainy pełnej magicznych istot i niespodzianek. To właśnie tam, Alexa poznaje syrenkę Romy i dobrą wróżkę Nori, od których dowiaduje się, że zepsuty władca usiłuje ogołocić ich świat z magii. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Alexa odkrywa w sobie magiczną moc, a jej nowe przyjaciółki są pewne, że tylko dzięki jej pomocy w ich krainie może ponownie zapanować magia. Odkryjcie, co się wydarzy, kiedy Alexa znajdzie odwagę, aby stanąć w obronie tego, co właściwe i dowie się, że siła przyjaźni jest dużo cenniejsza niż magia. Opis fabuły DVD Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi Otwórz drzwi do baśniowego świata magii, muzyki i przyjaźni Najwspanialszy baśniowy musical! Barbie wciela się w rolę księżniczki Aleksy, nieśmiałej księżniczki, która odkrywa tajemnicze drzwi do krainy fantazji, wypełnionej czarodziejskimi niespodziankami oraz stworzeniami. Na miejscu Aleksa poznaję Romę i Nory, syrenkę i wróżkę. Przyjaciółki opowiadają jej o miejscu do którego trafiła. Księżniczka dowiaduje się o rozpieszczonej królowej, Malucii, która chce przywłaszczyć sobie całą magię. Jedyną osobą która może uratować zaczarowaną krainę i swoje przyjaciółki jest Aleksa - za tajemniczymi drzwiami posiada ona magiczne moce. Zobacz co się stanie, gdy znajdziemy w sobie odwagę, aby walczyć o to co słuszne i zrozumiemy, że żadne czary nie są tyle warte, co prawdziwa przyjaźń! Akcja filmu W pałacu królewskim mieszka nieśmiała i niepewna swych sił księżniczka Aleksa, uwielbiająca czytać i marzącą o bohaterskich czynach, podobnym tym, jakich dokonują bohaterzy rodem z literatury fantastycznej (bajek i baśni). Nie lubi przemawiać, niezbyt pociągają ją oficjalne obowiązki księżniczki. Niestety, wygląda iż nie ma od nich ucieczki - kamerdyner przynosi jej zaproszenie do klubu jeździeckiego, nie dość tego do pałacu przybyła oficjalna delegacja zaprzyjaźnionego królestwa Hillgovii, z następcą tronu, księciem Kieranem na czele. Matka, królowa Adrienne postanowiła o urządzeniu z tej okazji balu, na którym Aleksa winna zatańczyć. W trakcie oficjalnej herbatki , Aleksie udaje się przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach przyjrzeć się Kieranowi i uznaje go za przystojnego. Próba nauczenia tanecznych kroków przez pana Primrose kończy się katastrofą - Aleksa niechcący skręca mu nogę w kostce. Przyjaciółki Aleksy - Jenna i Samantha - pragnąc udowodnić, że potrafi tańczyć, w rytm nowoczesnej muzyki, tańczą z księżniczką żywiołowy i spontaniczny układ taneczny, który opracowały same. Jednak Aleksa uznaje, że nigdy nie nauczy się tańczyć i smutna odchodzi. Spostrzega to babcia - by pomóc Aleksie uwierzyć we własne siły, podarowuje jej magiczną księgę. Gdy księżniczka wertuje ją w ogrodzie, spostrzega ukryte w żywopłocie tajemnicze drzwi . Gdy przez nie przechodzi, trafia do królestwa Cynii , w którym magia jest czymś oczywistym i codziennym, żyją magiczne stworzenia. Wpierw natyka się na trójkę skoczków, potem na grupę syren i wróżek. Początkowo nieufne, szybko oswajają się z obecnością Alexy. Dwie z nich - Nori i Romy - tłumaczą, że wszystkie żyją w strachu, ponieważ zła księżniczka Malucia, usiłuje pozbawić magii każdą istotę w Cynii, ponieważ sama urodziła się jej pozbawiona. Odebrała Nori skrzydełka i syreni ogon Romy. Ta ostatnia dostrzega we włosach Aleksy magiczną różdżkę , którą ta wypróbowuje. Wtedy skoczki informują Nori, że nadchodzą wąchącze - stworzenia, które węchem wyśledzą wszystko, łącznie z magią. Sniffowi i Whiffowi udaje się wyczuć magię różdżki księżniczki Aleksy, jednak Nori zakłóca pracę ich organów węchowych śmierdzącymi liśćmi rośliny zwanej chwastuch , która maskuje zapach magii. Księżniczka i Romy uciekają w pobliże pnia drzewa, Nori wkrótce dołącza i cała trójka na linach wznosi się do Gaju , napowietrznej wyspy na szczycie drzewa, gdzie mieszkańcy Cyni ukrywają się przed Malucia. Panuje tam sielska, niezmącona niczym atmosfera - w jeziorku pluskają się syreny, dorosłe wróżki zbierają owoce, a młode wróżki beztrosko baraszkują w powietrzu (prócz Noli, pomagającej starszym w zbiorach). Nori i Romy mówią Aleksie, że najpotężniejsze magiczne stworzenie w krainie, Królowa Jednorożców, ukrywa się w innej części lasu. Pokazują jej też pałac królewski , informując, że król i królowa gdzieś znikli, i teraz włada nim księżniczka Malucia. Zasiadająca na tronie Malucia, ma powody do irytacji - jej portret na torcie wyszedł okropnie, a wąchacze nie przekazują żadnych użytecznych informacji o kryjówce Królowej Jednorożców . Złość wyładowuje na szambelanie Grodlinie i Kucharce . Wtedy trogowie -strażnicy, strzegący pałacowych wrót, wchodzą do sali tronowej, wprowadzając szamoczącego się więźnia. To Nola , młoda wróżka, schwytana nieopodal. Malucia wpierw wykorzystuje Nolę jako tancerkę w Muszę ją mieć, potem pozbawia ją magii i skrzydełek. Gdy Malucia zabija czas, organizując przyjęcie herbaciane, ponownie przybywają wąchacze i ofiarowują mapę, na której jakoby przedstawiona jest kryjówka Królowej Jednorożców. Malucia od razu spostrzega, że mapa - narysowana w bardzo małej skali - nadaje się co najwyżej na wycieraczkę do butów. Postanawia uciec się do podstępu - wmawia obecnej na herbacianym przyjęciu Noli, że zna lokalizację kryjówki Królowej Jednorożców i zamierza ją schwytać, następnie pozwala wróżce odejść, w zamian za obietnicę, że nie podzieli się tą wieścią z nikim. Tymczasem Aleksa bawi się różdżką, wyczarowując różne rzeczy. W końcu postanawia stworzyć syreni ogon dla Romy i skrzydełka wróżki dla Nori. Nie udaje jej się. Wtedy pojawia się Nola z przerażającą wieścią, że Malucia wie gdzie jest Królowa Jednorożców. Nori, Romy i Aleksa udają się na magicznej platformie (z ogromnego liścia lilii wodnej) do leśnej kryjówki, gdzie spotykają Królową Jednorożców. W chwili, gdy planują ją odprowadzić w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, wpadają na trogów i lektykę z Malucią, która śledziła wpierw Nolę, a potem je. Trogowie umieszczają Królową Jednororożców w klatce, łapią Romy i Nori, Aleksa usiłująca magią swej różdżki powstrzymać Malucię, szybko zostaje pokonana - traci różdżkę i musi salwować się ucieczką. Wściekła Malucia, która nie zdołała pozbawić księżniczki magii, rozsądnie rezygnuje z pościgu. Udaje się z jeńcami do gaju, gdzie pozbawia magii wszystkich oraz łapie i zabiera do pałacu małe jednorożce - dzieci Królowej-Jednorożca. Aleksa ucieka aż do tajemniczych drzwi. W chwili, gdy ma zamiar je przekroczyć, uświadamia sobie, że nie może opuścić przyjaciół w potrzebie. Wraca do gaju, gdzie obiecuje wszytkim odzyskanie zabranej im magii. Gdy skoczki zwracają jej różdżkę, wyczarowuje latającą platformę, na której z Romy i Nori lecą do pałacu Malucii. Nasza trójka przybywa w sam czas, by przez okno w kopule ujrzeć, jak Malucia odbiera magię Królowej jednorożców i jej trójce dzieci - ich rogi znikają, a całe królestwo ciemnieje. Nori i Romy sądzą że poniosły klęskę, Aleksa tłumaczy, że przegrają dopiero, gdy zrezygnują z powstrzymania Malucii. Całą trójką dają się schwytać trogom strzegącym pałacowej bramy i w ten sposób trafiają do sali tronowej. Romy i Nori usiłują walczyć, lecz królewna z łatwością je obezwładnia magią berła i przywiązuje do basenu pod swym złotym pomnikiem. To samo serwuje Grodlinowi. Obecni wąchacze potwierdzają, że Malucia nie zdobyła jeszcze całej magii, ponieważ pozostała jej ta należąca do Aleksy. Aleksa walczy z Malucią, jednak mimo drobnych sukcesów, nie może poradzić sobie z potęgą magicznego berła. Alexa widzi siatkę pęknięć na berle Malucii i pozwala zabrać całą magię ze swej różdżki, która znika. Wtedy berło eksploduje, Malucia przelatuje przez tort i ląduje na tronie, który się zamyka, wieżąc ją. Cała magia Cynii, przenosi się na Aleksę. Ta wykorzystuje swoje nowe moce, by oddać Nori skrzydła wróżki, a Romy ogon. Wróżka unosi się w powietrze, a syrenka rozpryskuje wodę z basenu pod pomnikiem Malucii. Księżniczka przywraca także rogi jednorożcom. Po powrocie do gaju Aleksa oddaje jego mieszkańcom ich magię. Wszyscy cieszą się i radują. Gdy Grodlin zmusza Malucię do posprzątania pałacu, wracają król i królowa Cynii - jej rodzice. Ku wstrząsowi starszego trogów, są zachwyceni i rozrzewnieni postępowaniem królewny w czasie ich nieobecności. Aleksa żegna się z przyjaciółmi, obiecując niedługo wpaść z odwiedzinami. Gdy wraca do pałacowego ogrodu, tajemnicze drzwi znikają, a ona spotyka szukającego jej kamerdynera. Brookhurst prowadzi ją do pawilonu, będącego miejscem spotkania z członkiniami klubu jeździeckiego . Aleksa wygłasza przemowę, obiecując dostęp do stajni królewskich, by jak najwięcej dzieci mogło poznać radość jazdy konnej. Wystąpienie to zostaje owacyjnie przyjęte. Wieczorem księżniczka odkłada magiczną księgę na półkę i z babcią udają się do sali balowej, gdzie Aleksa wpierw wspaniale tańczy walca z ojcem - królem Terrance - a potem z Jenną i Samantą tańczą nowoczesny układ taneczny. Wyzbyła się nieśmiałości i akceptuje bycie księżniczką, a książe Kieran jest nią oczarowany. Wersja polska Udział wzięli: * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz – Księżniczka Alexa * Julia Siechowicz – Księżniczka Malucia * Aleksandra Grzelak – Nori * Zuzanna Galia – Romy * Maciej Więckowski – Sniff * Stefan Knothe – Brookhurst * Piotr Gogol – Grodlin W pozostałych rolach: * Agnieszka Kunikowska * Wojciech Machnicki * Aleksandra Domańska * Aleksandra Kowalicka * Marta Dobecka Muzyka Została wydana również płyta ze ścieżką dźwiękową. Piosenki *''Co się wydarzy'' *''Gdybym miała magię'' *''Dość już łez'' *''Muszę ją mieć'' *''Mam magię'' *''Mamy magię'' *''Co się wydarzy'' (repryza) Utwory instrumentalne *''Magic Door'' *''Unicorn'' *''Return to the Castle'' en:Barbie and the Secret Door Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe